


castle shenanigans

by obitoforpresident (Bibixblocksberg)



Series: You're so hot, my zipper is falling for you. [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibixblocksberg/pseuds/obitoforpresident
Summary: It's a rainy day and two students are up to no good in the library.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: You're so hot, my zipper is falling for you. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777657
Comments: 8
Kudos: 107





	castle shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble to overcome writer's block.

Rain was splattering against the big castle-windows, an autumn storm painting the landscapes around Hogwarts in blurs of grey. One of Kakashi’s hands was pressed against the cold glass, his breath coming out of his mouth in quiet gasps. The clapping sound of thunder was vibrating through his body and he shamelessly used this moment to let out a particularly loud moan.

“Bakakashi, stop being so loud. Or do you want someone to find us?” Obito’s raspy voice was making his way through the fuzzy haze in Kakashi’s head and he slowly looked down on his boyfriend who was currently going back to sucking his dick.

“And whose fault would that be?” Kakashi groaned, Obito letting his tongue swirl around the tip of his cock, while one of his hands stroked him from the base up.

Dear Merlin, but he wanted to feel this forever. A wicked grin around a mouthful of cock was the only answer Kakashi got and he let his head fall back against one of the bookshelves as Obito sucked him down again. His hips were bucking up automatically, making Obito gag.

“Fuck,” Kakashi moaned at the warm, wet feeling of Obito’s mouth. Strong hands were gripping his hips now, holding them still and the only sound between them were Kakashi’s broken whimpers and the wet sound of his dick sliding in and out between red, swollen lips.

Kakashi closed his eyes, a familiar feeling tingling in his veins and lighting his body on fire. Obito let his cock go with a wet sound, a bit of saliva drippling down from the corner of his mouth.

“Don’t close your eyes, Bakakashi. One of us has to watch out for passersby. Or do you want someone to see me sucking your dick?”

Kakashi’s cock twitched in answer, making Obito laugh out loud. The Uchiha was standing up now, pressing himself against Kakashi’s chest.

“You would like that, wouldn’t you?”

He pressed open mouthed kisses against Kakashi’s neck, licking a long line to his ear and the silver-haired boy let out another loud moan. His own hands were finding their way under Obito’s school robes, sliding over smooth skin and chiseled abs. Merlin, but he loved the feeling of Obito’s skin under his fingertips.

“For the record- it wasn’t my idea to fuck in the library,” he said, cold fingers teasing one of his boyfriend’s nipples and eliciting a raspy moan from him.

Obito shivered, chuckling at Kakashi’s neck before nibbling on his ear with sharp teeth.

“I don’t hear you complain about it,” Obito whispered, fingers finding their way in Kakashi’s opened pants and sliding over one of his ass cheeks.

Kakashi pulled Obito’s face up for a passionate kiss, tongues dancing with each other and neither one of them heard the approaching footsteps coming their way. A loud gasp froze them on the spot and as Kakashi looked up he saw the unblinking eyes of Kushina Uzumaki, the most fearful librarian Hogwarts had ever seen.

“Oh fuck,” Obito whispered and both of them watched with wide eyes as pure rage was spreading out over the woman’s facial features. Hastily Kakashi pulled up his pants and as the first screaming words left the librarians mouth – “NEVER IN MY LIFE –“ they were already running for their life’s.

They ran through the deserted corridors of the castle, the last period of the day not quite over, and they only stopped as enough corridors were laying between them and the raging Uzumaki. Both boys were laughing hard, Kakashi trying to finally close his belt and Obito pulling him in a messy kiss, his cheeks red and sparkling mirth in his eyes.

“I love you,” Kakashi breathed out as they separated and Obito’s dark eyes were going soft, one of his hands cupping Kakashi’s warm cheeks.

“I love you, too,” the Uchiha whispered, their foreheads touching. Another kiss, this time slow and full of love, and Kakashi could feel his heart racing in his chest.

Obito took one of his hands in his, a grin stretching his lips as he asked “Now that that’s settled – greenhouses next?”


End file.
